nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Xerxes
Xerxes was a male fawn NPC in the Om campaign. Summary Xerxes was a fawn who enjoyed lightheartedly floating through life pulling the occasional pranks on mortal beings. He helped the Royal Explorers investigate the disappearance of several citizens of Dunkirk and later encountered them again while he was in service of Nixie the Nymph. Near Dunkirk In early Gatekeeper 465 Xerxes was near Dunkirk and was encountered by the Royal Explorers who were searching for citizens who had gone missing from the area around the city. Xerxes stated that he believed he knew where they were but discussion for this conversation got off to a rough start when the explorers failed to respond to a joke the fawn made. Xerxes cast a spell to make Fynnhanar laugh uncontrollably, but his sister Fernith became enraged and drew her weapon and as soon as the spell expired both siblings attacked Xerxes. The Fawn used his magic to animate a nearby tree and pummel Fern quite badly. Thankfully the rest of the Royal Explorers were able to calm things down and initiate a parlay with Xerxes. He demanded a riddle contest before he would reveal any further information, which Wu Xen, Corin Ironcheek and Jasper Conroy participated in and won. Xerxes revealed that there were monsters in a nearby cave and that they were almost certainly the culprits the Explorers were looking for. Serving Nixie Xerxes made his way west into the Kirathi Forest, eventually coming upon Nixie the Nymph, who successfully seduced him and tricked him into a Geas to server her for a year. During this time the spirit of an elf named Kalfaran appeared to Nixie and informed her that he had led a band of elves on a graveyard that had been tainted with necromantic energy and been killed. Kalfaran asked for Nixie’s help in purging the source of the corruption and she agreed, though just she and Xerxes would not be powerful enough to succeed, so they would need help. Recruiting the Fate Fighters On the 8th of Twins, 465, the Fate Fighters were passing through the Kirathi Forest, and Nixie successfully seduced Opal. Nixie cast a Geas on the elf, forcing him to help. Things were complicated by the Xerxes’ presence, however, as Fynn and Fern had not forgiven the fawn for the altercation during their first meeting. Xerxes stated he considered the matter to be “water under the bridge” and the other Fate Fighters were able to convince the twins to cooperate in spite of their feelings. Though Fern threatened to shoot Xerxes if he made any hostile actions, an accord was ultimately met. The Fate Fighters, though displeased that Nixie had tricked Opal into a Geas, agreed to help her and Kalfaran in exchange for the nymph releasing Opal and helping to slow down a column of Gildornian soldiers that would be passing through the area soon. Nixie agreed and she and Kalfaran informed them of where the graveyard was. Nixie and Xerxes hosted the Fate Fighters during the night, offering themselves to any who wished to share their beds for a time. Fern threatened to shoot Xerxes if he entered her tent, though he and Corin enjoyed a short tryst. The following day Xerxes led the Fate Fighters to the graveyard in question, returning to Nixie’s grove immediately once they entered it. After some time, Xerxes, Nixie and Decius (a companion of the Fate Fighters who had remained in the grove) heard battle horn being blown for assistance. Xerxes and Decius went to assist and found a liche roaming the Graveyard. Decius immediately engaged the abomination, though Xerxes’ efforts to use his charm magics on the creature were all for naught. Moments later Jasper Conroy arrived using the a flight spell and aided Decius. Together the two men slew the liche and a short time later most of the rest of the Fate Fighters arrived. They reported that they had slain the necromancer who had resided in the graveyard and destroyed the artifact he was using to create the undead and taint the area. As promised Nixie removed the Geas from Opal and vowed to try to slow down the Gildornian soldiers that would soon move through the area. Death Only a couple days after the Fate Fighters left the area, a large column of Gildornian soldiers marched through. As promised, Nixie used her nature magic to harry the soldiers with plant and animal attacks and Xerxes also used his magic to assist. Unfortunately during one of the skirmishes, Xerxes was slain by the Gildornians. His sacrifice, however, allowed the elves to initiate the Kirathi Moot in Kal-Thalas. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs